Slip Up
by 1Angel Of Darkness
Summary: What if Jo didn't die from the hellhounds in season 5 episode 10? What if Castiel had to taken Jo as a vessel and in order to save her and Ellen from death. What happens when Jo is with Dean one night and Castiel was still in her vessel? Jo gets pregnant, but the baby isn't just any ordinary baby. (Cas taking Jo over is similar to what Gadreel did to Sam) Dean/Jo
1. Chapter 1

**Slip Up #1**

"Mom no..." Jo pleads tears in her eyes. She had just told everyone her plan of blowing the hell hounds to bits with a bomb. Only problem is she can't move her lower body.

"Somebody's gotta let them in," Ellen says smiling sadly at her daughter. "And like you said you're not moving." Jo begins to cry as her mother continues on. "You got me, Jo. And you're right this is important, but I will not leave you here alone."

"Dean.." Sam says wanting his brother to say something, anything to stop what was happening.

"Get goin' now boys," Ellen says having clearly made up her mind. She wasn't leaving, not a chance in hell.

"Ellen.." Dean began. He didn't want to lose either of them. It was bad enough Jo was about to die, he didn't want Ellen to die too.

"I said go." Ellen says. Sam looks at Dean sadly and begins to walk off his brother following. "And Dean?" They both stop looking at Ellen. "Kick it in the ass, don't miss." She tells him. Dean nods and he and Sam walk away.

Jo and Ellen try and smile, so there last moment together will be sweet, but they're both struggling to do so. Ellen gets up and moves the salt once both boys are gone. She then goes and sits by Jo again. "I will always love you baby.." Ellen says.

Jo wants to say it back, but she can feel herself slipping away. She begins to lower her head as he final breath approaches her. That's when she hears a whisper in her ear. "Jo you must respond quickly, I don't have much time! I can save you and your mother, but you must say yes to me." The voice said. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. She didn't have many options though, so she nodded softly. A bright light filled the room just as the door to the store was thrown open by the hell hounds.

Ellen was shocked see her daughter standing there before her. The wound on her side gone, no long gushing blood. Jo smiled at her mother softly then raised her hand, another bright light, and all the hell hounds were gone.

Dean looked at the bright light with a frown on his face. The place was suppose to blow up, like a normal explosion, right? He couldn't be sure if it was the way they made the bomb, or if it was something entirely different. He looked back at his brother who was giving him a confused look, clearly wondering what had happened with the bomb. Dean shook his his head and began running again. They couldn't dwell on it now, they'd just have to discuss it later.

Later on at Bobby's house everyone is grieving. Turns out the colt can't kill 5 beings, one of them happened to be Lucifer. Which meant basically Ellen and Jo had died for nothing, and who knew where the hell Castiel was. They had thought he had gotten captured by Lucifer, and now they were pretty sure he had killed him. Bobby looks down at the picture of all of them standing there together. He sighs and throws it in the fire.

Ellen was then transported to a motel. "What's going on?" Ellen asked her daughter. One minute she was dying and gushing blood, the next the she was healthy and vanquishing hell hounds.

"I am not your daughter. I am just using her vessel. It's me, Castiel." Jo explained.

"Why are you using Jo as a vessel? What happened to yours?" Ellen asked.

"It was the only way I could save you and Jo. Jo was slipping away and the only way I could get to her quickly and heal her was to take her as a vessel. My vessel is being kept somewhere safe and being gaurded by a friend." Castiel told her.

"Oh well, not to sound ungrateful but, why don't you go get it? So I can talk to my daughter, please?" Ellen asked frowning. She wanted to make sure her kid was okay.

"I can't. If I leave her vessel she will die. I will need to restart all her organ systems and repair anything that is broken. It should only take a week at the most." Castiel explained. "But do not fret, I will let you daughter be in control, I'll only be here to heal her. Then I will leave."

"Oh okay, thank you. Can we go to Bobby's now? I'd like to tell everyone we're alright." Ellen explained. Castiel nodded about to teleport them, but Ellen stops him. "I think it'd be best if only you and I know about this. I'd hate to them worried." Ellen told him. Castiel nodded in understanding. His eyes then glowed blue, and Jo was there in his place.

"Mom? What happened?" Jo asked rubbing her side to feel for the wound or some type of stitches, but it was smooth. Ellen explained the situation to her, and Jo looked panicked. "We've got to go tell them we're okay!" Jo exclaimed. Ellen nodded in agreement. They then proceeded to go outside and hot wire a car.

**(((That's it for chapter 1! I hope you're enjoying so far! :D Please make sure to review!)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slip Up #2**

Jo and Ellen arrived at Bobby's a about six hours later. Ellen knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She tried again, no answer. "He probably doesn't want to see anyone." Jo commented. Ellen frowned and knocked harder.

"Go away!" They heard Bobby's gruff voice respond probably from somewhere in the living room.

"Bobby, open up, it's Ellen and Jo!" Ellen yelled. The door swung open revealing Dean.

"Y-you're alive?" He asked stunned staring at them like they had grown another head.

"Wanna open he door and let us in?" Jo asked. Dean moved aside so they could enter.

Sam was behind him and gaped when he saw them. He hugged them both. "I can't believe it; you're alive!" He said smiling. Then threw some holy water on them both.

Ellen frowned. "We're not demons." Dean handed her a knife. Ellen sighed cutting herself then handing it to Jo, who cut herself as well. "See not a demon, not a shapeshifter."

Tears came to both boy's eyes as they hugged their thought to be dead family members. When they stepped in the living room, they both got hugs from Bobby too. He also had unshed tears. Ellen and Jo were smiling fondly at them all. (A/N: In this story Bobby isn't in a wheel chair)

"H-how? We thought you were gone." Sam asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"Castiel saved us," Ellen said. She didn't want to tell them the whole story but half of it would be just fine. She'd tell them the rest after this whole Lucifer thing was done with.

"That's why we saw that bright light!" Sam said amazed.

"He healed me and teleported us out of there." Jo explained. "Then we came straight here."

"Thank God," Bobby muttered.

"So where is Cas, anyway?" Dean asked.

"He's with a friend." Jo said quickly. "Something about finding a new way to kill Lucifer. We don't really know, he didn't say much, except that he'd be gone for about a week." Dean looked like he had some suspicion, but shrugged it off.

Later that night they ate a home cooked meal that Bobby and Ellen cooked while Jo, Sam, and Dean watched tv and fought over what to watch. At around 9 they all finished dinner and decided to get some rest. They needed to start searching for new ways to kill Lucifer in the morning.

Dean was watching some tv before bed in the guest bedroom. Sam was downstairs asleep on the sofa, so he was going to get the room to himself tonight. Ellen was asleep in the other bedroom she and Jo were sharing, and Bobby was in his room asleep. Dean had actually been pretty sure everyone was sleeping until he heard his door open. "Dean?" Jo whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

Jo laughed stepping into the room. "You awake?"

"Yeah, I was just watching some tv." Dean said sitting up. Jo came and sat down on his bed, and they watched tv for a little while.

"Hey, Dean?" Jo said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked nodding off.

"When we were in that store.. and you kissed me. What did it mean?" She asked softly looking down at the covers on the bed.

That got him awake. "What did you want it to mean?" He asked slyly.

"I-I don't know. Never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up." Jo said rolling her eyes.

Dean tilted her chin up to look at him. "Honestly, I don't know." He told her.

"Oh," She said and turned away. She had to admit she was hoping for something more.

"I think I might be falling in love with you..." Dean said softly a little shock himself.

"R-really?" Jo asked smiling. He nodded. "The womanizer Dean Winchester, would be willing to settle down and just date me?" She teased him a little trying to lighten the mood. Dean blushed. She laughed looking at him with stars in her eyes. "I think I love you too." She said after a minute. Then leant in and kissed him.

It was a long passionate kiss. Then there was another and another, and they began to get more heated and shorter. Soon Dean was taking her shirt off, and she was unbuttoning his pants.

The next morning Bobby was in the kitchen making pancakes. Ellen was making eggs to go with it, and Sam was sitting at the table reading Game Of Thrones. "Hey, Sam? Go get Jo and Dean to come down, breakfast is almost ready." Ellen told him.

"Okay Ellen," Sam said putting his book mark in the page he was on. He then proceeded upstairs. He knocked on Dean's door.

Dean awoke with a start at the knocking on the door, next to him, Jo had bolted up. Dean quickly got up and put on his boxers. He cracked the door. "What?" He asked. It was Sam.

"Ellen said the foods about ready. You seen Jo? She wasn't in her room." Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean said quickly.

Sam looked at him suspiciously finally taking in his appearance. His hair was sticking in every direction, and he only had on boxers. He reached for his brother and pulled a long blond hair off of him. "You didn't?" Sam asked mouth agape.

Dean bit his bottom lip. "Maybe..."

Sam just shook his head. "Just hurry up and get dressed you two." Sam said putting emphasis on the two, so Jo could hear.

They were down stairs in about 10 minutes. "Glad you two could join us," Bobby said handing them both their plates.

"Uh yeah," Dean muttered, both of them blushing. They all ate in silence and quiet amusement. It was cute to see the two all flustered. Everyone knew they would be great together, the only two who were a bit late catching on being them.

"Dean, I found us a hunt." Sam told him after breakfast. "Martin said he needs our help, something is going in the asylum he's staying at."

"Alright, let's go Sammy." Dean said packing up his bag, and Sam followed suit. "We're going on a hunt, we'll be back soon." Dean said.

Ellen held out her arms for hugs, and they both have her a hug. "You boys be careful, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

"Yeah don't get yourselves killed, idjits." Bobby said fondly. Dean and Sam both smiled nodding. Jo hugged Sam and then Dean giving him a peck on the lips. Dean was blushing but nonetheless he liked it. They soon left out afterwards in the impala.

**(((That's it for chapter 2! Only got one review last chapter, Please be sure to Review! How else am I suppose to know you like it? :D More to come !)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slip Up #3**

That hunt ended up turning into a stream of hunts that had them gone for about a month. It ended with Dean and Sam getting famine's ring, and Castiel had actually helped them out with getting it. They were both glad the angel was back, and they didn't bother asking why he had gone. Dean was glad after the long string of hunts they were going home or to Bobby's. He couldn't wait to see Jo, they had been talking on the phone every chance he got, but he was tired of just talking he wanted to see her and touch her. They finally returned to Bobby's house on Wednesday at about 6:00pm.

"Hey Bobby," Dean and Sam said.

"Hey," Bobby greeted opening the door wider so they could both come in. Dean had a big red glittery bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Bobby asked as they walked to the living room.

"Oh um nothing.." Dean blushed.

"Nothing?" Bobby asked trying to get a look inside the bag. "Is that for Jo?" He asked seeing the pink bear inside.

"Is what for Jo?" Jo asked coming into the room followed by her mother.

"I.. uh.. got you something for Valentine's Day, but we didn't make it back in time for me to give it to you then." By the end of it Dean's whole face was a crimson color. Jo smiled and got the bag from Dean opening it.

"Aww Dean, thank you!" She smiled engulfing him in a hugs and kisses. The was a medium sized pink bear which said, I love you, a box of chocolates, one of those small balloons on a stick, and a card. Dean could hear Sam and Bobby laughing at him, which only made him even redder if that was possible. Well at least Jo was happy he thought. "Hey, I got something for you to." She said. She smiled grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

"They're adorable." Sam said smiling and laughing a bit.

"Who's adorable?" Castiel asked appearing in the room.

"Cas, Jesus! Man you almost scared me to death." Sam said putting some distance between the angel who was right in his personal space.

"I am sorry?" Castiel frowned quizzically, not understanding why Sam was scared.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I was talking about Jo and Dean." He explained.

"Oh," Castiel said simply. "I don't understand."

Sam sighed, "Let's just watch some tv." Castiel smiled one of his rare smiles nodding. He loved tv. It always teaches him a lot of things.

Upstairs Dean was back to his normal color, and Jo was digging in a dresser. She took out a long black box with a red ribbon on it. "You really didn't have to do that, Jo." He said.

"I know, but I wanted to, now take it." She said handling it to him. He smiled loosening the ribbon. He opened the box and inside was a linked bracelet, it was silver and had a couple small diamonds in it.

"Jo.. It's amazing." He smiled, then frowned. "It couldn't have been cheap."

"Price doesn't matter, Dean. I love you." She said already knowing what he was about to say. She took the bracelet out and hooked it on his wrist.

He smiled taking the box from her and putting it down on the top of the dresser and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too." She said stepping closer to him.

That's when he felt the small bulge. He looked down at her stomach in question. "Jo?" He asked.

Jo bit her lip. "Dean, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Dean asked in shock.

"Remember when I had just got back from that hell hounds thing, and you thought I was dead? I don't think we used protection." Jo said softly.

Dean frowned. He couldn't believe it. It was only once, but he knew that was all it took. "Have you told them yet?" He asked softly. Jo shook her head tears coming to her eyes. "Shh, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this." Dean said pulling her close.

"Dean, I want to keep it." Jo said hugging him tightly afraid he'd leave.

Dean kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it any other way." Dean told her rubbing her back.

Jo look up at him wiping away the few tears that had dropped. "Really?" Dean nodded smiling, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I really think we should tell them though, Jo." Dean said. Jo nodded knowing he was right, and she also knew they'd get chewed out for this, but their family would be supportive and that was something she knew as well.

**(((That's it for chapter 3! I hope you're still enjoying! Continue to review :D! Thanks! More to come!)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slip Up #4**

Dean and Jo walked downstairs together. "We've got an announcement to make." Dean said. Sam and Cas looked over from the tv, and Bobby and Ellen stopped their game of cards.

"I-I'm pregnant." Jo said, everyone's mouth drop except Castiel who looked confused as to why everyone was so shocked, when that was a natural process many human women go through.

"With Dean's kid?" Ellen asked still in shock. Jo nodded getting even more nervous.

"Congratulations," Castiel said. Everyone looked at him. "I am sorry is it not a time for celebration? I was under the impression that was what humans said when they find out another is pregnant."

"Um.. they do. Congratulations guys! I'm happy for you!" Sam said kicking himself mentally for not being supportive right away. Soon everyone was saying congratulations and gushing over the new Winchester that was soon to come.

"Wait!" Castiel said his eyes wide. "Do you know the time of your conception?"

"Um, it was the night when me and mom first got back from what happened with the hell hounds, why?" Jo asked.

"Oh no, do you mean the time when you were recovering?" Castiel asked. Jo nodded frowning a bit at him mentioning her recovering. They weren't suppose to talk about it until Lucifer was down. "Oh god no.." Castiel muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"When angels want to have children they come down to Earth and get two vessels. The vessels mate and the female becomes pregnant. When it is two angels the baby will be ready in about two months. The baby will grow fairly quickly until it reaches fifteen years of age, in which it will begin its training. However, if an angel takes a vessel and then gets a human pregnant or gets its vessel pregnant you end up with a Nephilim." Castiel explained.

"W-wait, are you telling me I'm going to have a Nephilim?" Jo asked staring in shock at the angel. Castiel nodded looking downwards. "But you're out now!" She says frantically.

"At the time of conception the babies grace is put into the womb. It will go into the baby as soon as it's throat forms." Castiel explained. "The throat is where an angel's grace is stored."

"So my baby won't even look like me? It'll look like Dean and you?" She asked frantically.

"No, this is just a vessel. Your baby will be a mixture of you and Dean's appearances. The only thing it'll have from me is that it's part angel." Castiel explained.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why do we need to worry about our baby being a Nephilim?" Dean asked.

"When Castiel rescued me and Jo, Jo was badly injured. Castiel had to take her as a vessel for a week to heal her from the inside out, because she was so far gone when he got to her." Ellen explained.

"Wait, are you telling me that was Cas..?" Dean started.

"No, I was in control. You know how a human can take control of a demon. Well Cas let me be in control until he finished repairing me." Jo explained.

"So I'm going to take a guess and say that week he was gone he wasn't with a friend to search up information on how to kill Lucifer?" Sam said. Jo shook her head. "Unbelievable! How could you guys lie to us?!"

"We figured you had enough on your plates, no need to add more." Ellen said.

"Well now there is a lot more on their 'plates'." Castiel said using air quotes. "Nephilim our consider abominations in heaven, and they are meant to be killed on sight. They now consider me fallen, which means they'll probably try and hunt down the child and kill it before it creates a problem." Castiel explained.

"You can't be serious." Dean said.

"I am sorry, Dean. We should not have kept this from you." Castiel said as he looked down at the floor in guilt.

"Now what're we suppose to do?" Sam asked.

"It would be best if you were to try and keep a low profile for a while." Castiel said.

"You want us to lay low?" Dean asked frowning.

"Yes, I want you to stay here and only leave for nutrients." Castiel explained to them.

"We can't do that! We've got hunts to go on people to save!" Dean protested. "Not to mention the devil."

"What's more important Dean? You and your family's safety, or Lucifer being taken down?" Castiel asked.

"Well there won't be any world left if we don't stop Lucifer." Sam countered.

"I am well aware of that, Sam, but until further notice all your research has to be done here. I am sorry." Castiel said looking around the room. "Now I must go find one of my brothers. I believe he has information to help us stop Lucifer." Castiel announced and with a flutter of wings he disappeared.

(((THAT'S IT FOR CHARTER 4! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D Please continue to review and stay tuned. Thanks for favs and follows as well :) )))


	5. Chapter 5

**Slip Up #5**

This occurs after Hammer of the Gods

Time passes and Dean and Sam consistently leave the house for hunts against Castiel's better wishes. It's been 5 months, and Jo hasn't given birth but she looks ready to pop. They've just gotten back to Bobby's house from the motel that had a meeting for all demi gods.

Dean flops down on the couch resting his head in Jo's lap. She gently runs her fingers through his hair smiling. "Rough hunt?" She asks.

Dean sighs exasperated. "If you can even call it that. There was nothing there. We got trapped in a storm and had to pull into motel hell. We met a bunch of jackass demi gods and Cas's friend, who isn't a trickster by the way, he's an angel." Dean said and just as he finished Castiel appeared in the room with Gabriel.

"Gabriel is injured, but he will be alright." Castiel announced.

"Are you sure it'll be safe with him staying here? Jo is about to give birth soon, and we don't need an arch angel trying to kill her or the baby." Sam asked worried as he looked down at the trickster, and if he was honest with himself he still was a bit upset about the whole killing Dean over and over again, and the game show where he got hit in the nuts.

"Arch angel?" Bobby repeated. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't that mean he's stronger than you?" Bobby asked.

Castiel nods. "But Gabriel is on our side, I am sure of it."

"Oh because he gave you his word?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"No, but he helped Sam and Dean, and why would he help them if he wanted them dead?" Castiel asked.

"Bigger fish to fry?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I mean it would make sense. Lucifer isn't exactly the good guy in all this. He could just want to kill him and-" Ellen began, but she was cut off by the trickster himself.

"Oh please, I don't want to kill Sam and Dean. I was just having a little fun, right Sammy?" He smiled snapping his fingers and making the radio come on to play Heat Of The Moment. Sam immediately took his gun out and shot the thing three times. Everyone stared at him like he'd grown another head except Gabriel who was smiling. "Still a bit emotional about that?" Gabriel asked feigned sympathy. "So since I'm officially on team Winchester, I want to know what you all have planned so far." Gabriel said falling back with a snap of his fingers, a couch was underneath him.

"What? You just expect us to trust you?" Sam asked angrily.

Gabriel shrugged. "Does it matter? You bozos don't have a plan anyway. There are only two ways to stop the devil. One is to collect all four horsemen rings and have him jump back into his cage, the other is to stab him with this bad boy right here." Gabriel explained holding out the silver angel blade for them to examine.

"You make it sound easy, what's the casualties?" Dean asked crossing his arms, but from his position on Jo's lap he didn't look very intimidating.

"Well with the rings there's always two big issues. Number one, how are we gonna make Lucifer get back in his cage? Number two, how can we be sure he won't eventually escape again?" Gabriel asked.

"Well the blade is starting to sound like a much better idea, what's the downside to that?" Jo asked.

"Someone has to get close enough to stab him in a vital area, and we've only got one." Gabriel said.

"Oh, is that all?" Bobby asked sarcastically. Gabriel just grinned at him.

"Well, I have some more news, but it's more so related to the baby Nephilim over there." He said point a thumb Jo's way. "You've all had a pretty easy time right? With all the angel warding they haven't been able to locate you and if they did they couldn't enter and Castiel made these nifty little bags to let us be able to enter." He showed a little white bag with a golden string wrapping around it to keep it closed. They all nodded. "Well all that won't matter soon enough. When the baby is born a bright beam of light will show to inform Heaven where the baby is at on the Earth. When that happens these wardings won't be enough to protect you." Gabriel explained.

"Can't we stop the baby from telling them where we are?" Ellen asked. "There's got to be some sort of spell to-"

"Sorry, there isn't. Angels need vessels to have children, but we had work to do we couldn't stay down here like we are now days. They'd both have to leave the child and once the baby was born they'd come and get it. The bright light is how they know when to come, and when it happens it's going to be able to be seen from anywhere on the planet." Gabriel said.

"Wait, so you're telling me they're just taking babies from people once they're done developing?" Dean questioned.

"Well in a sense, full blood angels are energy, to the human eye, it'll look like a small extra layer of fat." Castiel explained.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jo asked.

"Have the baby somewhere else, when it is born come back here as fast as you can." Gabriel said.

"That's the plan? Are you kidding me?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"What choice do we have? It's either that or stay here and hope for the best." Ellen countered. Sam sighed clearly not happy with the choice of action, none of them were, but what choice did they have? Wether they were prepared or not the baby was coming.

A week later they found they would facing the devil sooner than expected. Michael had taken a new vessel, Adam Winchester their half brother. Lucifer still wanted Sam, but Dean refused to let that happen. Death had given him his ring, said it would be suicide to actually try and stab the devil with angel blade. Said they wouldn't get within two feet before he swatted them like the little flies they were. Dean disagreed, but he didn't share those thoughts with Death. Death could read him loud and clear though, he slipped off the ring from his finger. "If you live to regret the decision to try and stab him like idiots, use the rings. Good luck, you'll need it." And with that he was gone.

**(((The next chapter will be the fight with the Devil, and it will be written a bit differently than it was in the show. Also what gender do you guys think the baby should be? I don't know if I want it to be a boy or a girl. Please review! And leave in there what you think the baby should be!)))**


	6. Chapter 6

Slip Up #6

Another 3 weeks passed by and the baby would be due at any moment Dean was just holding Jo. He was scared, but he was trying not to show it. Everyone was trying to be brave in this situation, but the chances of this going in their favor was very slim. Their baby was wanted and would send out a huge sign to all the angels to come and get them when he or she was born.

They couldn't risk Jo leaving the house, so the baby's gender was going to have to be a surprise. Castiel assured them that since it was part angel there would be no birth defects for them to worry about, so there was really no need to leave. Now though, there was one. The baby would be here soon, and they had to leave Bobby's house. They all loaded up in a van that Bobby had in his junk yard. He and Dean had fixed it up for this occasion, they didn't want to take the impala for fear someone would see it and recognize it, plus it was easier to draw sigils in the van, since they'd have to make a pretty quick get away right after the birth and would need to be hidden quickly.

The worst part was that Castiel, Gabriel, and Bobby couldn't even go with them. Gabriel explained they would be killed on sight, and it was best they didn't know he was alive anyways. He had specifically said anyone helping would be killed on sight, except the Winchesters since they were the vessels. This worried them all, because it meant Jo was in danger as well. Ellen refused to stay when she learned this, and there was no convincing her otherwise. Besides she brought up a good point, no one knew how to deliver a baby and she had the experience.

They planned to have it in an old cabin, they set it up, so it was sanitary for the birth of the baby. They were all currently standing in that cabin, which was full of wardings. "Okay, is everything set?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, everything's up and ready to go." Dean stated trying to calm his nerves.

"Do you remember the plan?" Castiel asked for the umpteenth time.

"Cas, that's like the fourth time you've asked that. As soon as the baby is born we call you, so you can get us out of here." Sam repeated for the fourth time.

Castiel nodded. "It is of grave importance you understand that, Sam. Once I come I cannot stay for more than a second, you all need to be ready." Castiel looked worried as he looked around the room at all the hunters.

"Don't worry Cas, everything's going to be okay." Dean said more to assure himself than Castiel.

Castiel sighed not complete believing it, but with one last look around the room he disappeared to await his call back. "We'll be at Bobby's. Do not forget to call!" Gabriel said and with that he around and Bobby both disappeared.

"This better work, or we're all screwed." Ellen said looking worried and yet determined. Jo nodded rubbing her belly. It would work out, it just had to.

It has been two hours since they settled into the cabin. Dean was listening to a wireless radio singing along, Sam was reading some lore on angels, and Jo and Ellen were playing cards when Jo's water broke. It fell under her on to the floor. They had decided this process would be a hell of a lot easier if she wore a dress instead of sweat pants or something along those lines. Which she had, a white and blue sundress. When it broke they laid her down on the soft fluffy rug they brought, and used the cushiony pillows they had bought from the store to support her. Jo's breathing came out in gasps as she started going into labor.

Gabriel had done something to speed up the process, and Jo started having contractions back to back much quicker than most women. Ellen was shocked at that fact, but she figured it was better than having to sit here for 6 hours or so until Jo was ready to push. It only took her an hour before the baby was ready to come out.

"Okay honey, I'm going to need you to start pushing." Ellen told her. Jo nodded quickly. "Okay on 3, 1... 2... 3... push!" Ellen said. Jo screamed out as she pushed.

Jo squeezed Dean's hand as she pushed. "Is it suppose to be that painful? There's gotta be something to take away the pain!" Dean yelled frustrated. Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder to try and relax him.

"At a hospital yeah, but this is a natural birth, it's going to hurt a lot more." Ellen explained. Dean nodded trying to stay calm for Jo. "Okay, I can see the feet, take a break hun, on 3 push again, okay?" Ellen said. Jo nodded. After a brief break Ellen began the countdown again. "1... 2... 3... push!" Jo pushed again this one taking even more out of her after having to push the shoulders out.

"What the...?" Dean question as he saw the baby's body as it came out.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?!" Jo asked trying to get a look at the baby but to no avail.

"Dude!" Sam said smacking his brother upside the head and glaring at him.

"Nothing's wrong with the baby, sweethart. Just focus on pushing the rest of the baby out." Ellen said. "Now one last push on 3, okay?" When Jo nodded she started the count down one last time as she did the walls started to shake.

"Oh shit! Dean it's the light!" Sam yelled over the all the noise that was coming from the whole cabin shaking. There was a bright light in the room and it forced them all to cover their eyes.

"I know you can't see, but you have to push!" Ellen yelled over the massive fluttering of wings that had just entered the room. The light all of a sudden went down and when they opened their eyes the baby was in Ellen's arms and crying. They were surrounded by angels on all sides.

"Hand over the Nephilim, " A woman with a blue suit blond hair said stepping forward.

"No way! Go to hell!" Dean yelled back.

"Fine, if you want to be like that.. Back them up" She ordered. Two men and two women walked over to the four of them. The two men pulled Dean and Sam away, one of the women pulled Ellen away, the other pulled Jo who was trying to fight but was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. The female angel in charge of the operation stepped forward picking the baby up. She lifted two fingers. "I am sorry, but we cannot allow Nephilim to live." She said. Her stoic facial expression showed however she wasn't all that sorry.

"Please don't!" Jo cried out tears coming down her cheeks.

The woman didn't even acknowledge her, her fingers only centimeters away from the baby's forehead. "Stop!" Someone yelled. This time a male voice. All the angels in the room moved to the side to let him through. In front of them all stood none other than Lucifer himself. "Give me the child," He demanded.

The woman looked down at the baby in her arms. She shook her head furiously and tried to get rid of the child quickly but she was pushed down to the floor. All the while the baby floated in the air and had finally stopped crying. The woman was then stabbed by Lucifer. She fell to the ground her wings making a permanent printing on the cabin floor. He smiled shrugging. He turned back to the baby and bent his index finger back and forth as if to say come here. The baby floated towards the devil. He held it in his arms.

"Stop! Let the baby go!" Dean renewed his efforts in fighting off the angels holding him. They let them all go willingly. Their leader had been killed and the devil himself showed up. They had no idea what to do now.

Dean ran towards Lucifer, the man balled up his fist he wasn't holding the baby with and Dean stopped halfway there dropping to the ground. His stomach felt like it was on fire. He looked up at the devil as he cradled his flaming stomach. "P-please," Dean said. He had to spit some blood out his mouth, he could only guess was coming from the internal bleeding.

Lucifer just smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Dean, really I am. But this little girl here will be of good use to me in the future, so I've decided to take her under my wing." He then lifted two fingers to the little girl's forhead. In an instant all the blood on her from the birth was gone, and she was clean. He could hear four gasps in the back ground when the small black wings attached to the baby's back fluttered a bit. A diaper appeared next, then a white one piece night gown, and a small pink blanket wrapping around her. She snuggled comfortably into the warmth. Her emerald green eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep. She had short blond hair on her small head.

I've got a little girl. Dean thought to himself, and she was beautiful.. and she was going to be taken by the devil himself! He renewed his efforts, but it was to no avail. He couldn't get up, and the more he tried the worse it got.

"Please don't take her!" Jo pleaded reaching for her child.

"I really am sorry Johanna Harvelle." Lucifer said. "But since I'm going to take your child, I'll leave you a gift." He turned to the angels in the room. "Leave," they all immediately left with a flutter wings. "I would leave before they come back." Lucifer suggested and with a flutter of wings both he, and the baby girl was gone.

(((I know I said they'd fight him next, but I thought this would be even more interesting. Feel free to suggest some names for the girl, so far I have one I like, but it's possible I may change it and I want to hear what you guys think it should be :) I picked the gender based on the reviews and everyone said girl ^^ Please don't forget to review!)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Slip Up #7**

Ellen, Sam, and Jo stood there in shock. The baby was gone, stolen by the devil himself. They were unable to move a muscle for few minutes, Dean coughing out the rest of the blood in hid mouth finally got them all moving. Sam began to help his brother up, and Jo sat on the floor sobbing, her mother trying to comfort her. "We'll get her back, don't worry, but for right now we need to focus on getting out of here and back to Bobby's." Sam says sadly.

"Sam's right. We need to get going before they come back, at least we know Lucifer isn't planning on killing her." Ellen agrees. She gently helps Jo up. Sam tries to help Dean, but he just pushes him away claiming he's fine.

They all make it back to Bobby's in about 7 hours. The traffic had been really bad. Sam knocked on the door. Gabriel opened it a crack, upon seeing who it was he opened it wider, so they could come in. "Where is the child?" Castiel asked upon seeing them enter the house.

"Hey to you too, Cas." Dean grumbled not really in the mood to talk about their failure.

"She was stolen.." Jo said wiping away few tears that fell.

"Stolen? By who?" Bobby asked frown on his face.

"Lucifer, Lucifer stole her." Dean said not able to believe it himself. "Why the hell would he even want her?"

"I guess it makes sense. He does need all the bad angels on his side, after all he did revive Castiel." Gabriel commented.

"Well the only way, we'll be able to get her back is to find out where the devil is." Bobby said.

"Right," Sam agreed.

"Why don't you go take a nap, you must be tired after the birth." Ellen told her daughter.

Jo nodded. "Yeah okay, I'm pretty exhausted." Jo says. "I'll be down to help soon." With that she headed up stairs. Dean followed suit saying he'd be back after he made sure she was okay.

Jo laid down in the bed. She could feel her eyes well up with tears as she thought of how the devil stole their child.

Dean entered room sitting down next to her and leaning against the head board. Jo moved so her head rested on his lap. He smiled sadly as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "You okay?" Dean asks.

Jo sniffled. "Are you?"

"I asked you first." Dean said trying to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How could I be, Dean? Our baby girl just got kidnapped by Satan." Jo said she wrapped her arms around his waist as she began to cry quietly.

Dean could feel a tear sliding down his face. "It'll be alright, Jo. We'll get her back, I promise." Dean said kissing her forehead. Jo just nodded wanting to believe it but not necessarily being able to.

"I love you," She said closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

Dean really smiled this time. "I love you too." He said softly. Jo smiled softly as she finally fell asleep. Dean shut his eyes his own tears falling freely now that Jo was sound asleep. "We'll get you back, baby girl, I promise." Dean says slowly falling asleep as well.

Lucifer appeared with the baby girl in hell. A few demons appeared to greet them but mostly because they had questions. "What happened sir?" One of the male demons asked after bowing.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Lucifer said coldly. "Where is Meg?" He asked.

A woman appeared in front of him. "Right here," Meg said.

"You are to look after her, no harm is to come of her, got it?" He asked sternly.

She nodded. "What's so special about it?" Meg asked.

"It's a Nephilim." Lucifer said.

"As in...?"

"Half angel half human and stronger than both." Lucifer said with a nod.

She smiled. "You realize down here she'll age?" Meg asked.

Lucifer nodded. "You will take care of her until she is one. Then you will give her to me."

"What's her name?" Meg asked looking at the pink bundle in her arm.

"Let's just call her Luci for now." Lucifer said shrugging.

"So original.." Meg said rolling her eyes. Lucifer glared at her, and within a second she and Luci were gone.

**(((Sorry this is so short, but I plan on doing a time jump next chapter, and I didn't have much to go here.. Anyways please review! The more reviews the faster I update! :D Happy 4th of July by the way! Also Luci isn't her official name just what the bad guys are calling her! If you have anymore suggestions feel free to give them!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slip Up #8**

It had been a whole two weeks before they got any news on Lucifer. He was in Detroit he and a little 5 year old girl. They had no idea who the girl was, but they assumed another powerful demon. When they got there they decided to go over the plan one more time. "Okay, me and Sam will distract him. Cas you're going to give the signal, once you feel Lucifer has his guard down enough, you'll give the signal to Gabriel to appear and stab him. Bobby and Ellen you're both waiting outside in the van, so we can make a quick escape." Dean said going over the plan one more time.

"Um.. you didn't give me a job." Jo says frowning.

"Oh, right," Dean says a little annoyed she was there in the first place. He had told her to stay home, but she argued saying she was fine. "You're staying in the van too."

"No way Dean! I'm not going to just sit here! My baby could be in there!" Jo yelled.

"Maybe we should let her go, Dean." Sam said. "Jo could help distract him?" Jo smiled glad Sam agreed with her.

Dean sighed annoyed. It was two against one. "Fine, but do not throw yourself in harms way. You're going to stand behind me and look pretty."

"What do you think I am a troph-" She began but instantly stopped when she saw Dean glare at her, but it wasn't because he was angry and she was afraid. It was, because the look in his eyes. There was annoyance, love, and most of all desperation. He didn't want to lose her, not again.

She nodded sighing. "Stand there and look pretty.. got it." She relented.

Dean smiled greatfull. "Auto-bots let's roll out!" Dean said in his best transformer impression, but be only got eye rolls and a chuckle from Gabriel who said he liked Bumblebee the best. Dean objected saying Optimus Prime was better. They asked Sam who said he liked Megatron, which lead to him and Gabriel arguing over weather or not you can like the bad guy. Castiel told them all to shut up and focus, because he didn't plan on dying today he planned on giving a signal. That pretty much got everyone to shut up.

When they got upstairs they saw Lucifer was waiting for them. Gabriel had disappeared awaiting his cue. "Nice to see you all again," Lucifer said in mock happiness.

"Yeah, you too Satan." Dean grumbled. Lucifer just smiled sadly like he really pitied them.

"Who's the girl? Stealing more children?" Jo asked angrily. Dean shot a glare at her that meant cool it.

"No, this is Luci." He said smiling.

"Great the bastard's having kids now.." Dean mumbled.

"You can take that cloak off, dear." Lucifer told the little girl beside him. She had on a black cloak and most of her body was covered by it.

"Yes father." She said slowly removing the cloak letting it fall to the floor and revealing emerald green eyes, dark blond hair, and black wings that flared out behind her. She had on a blue dress with flowers on it.

They all gasped at the action. "That can't be.." Jo began but was cut off by the devil.

"Raised her up in hell, to you all two weeks, to her five years." Lucifer clarified.

"You tortured her!?" Dean yelled angrily his fist clenching.

"Of course not Dean! I simply had her torturing people. She knew no better, so she did as I told her. We were up here, so she could practice actually killing. Tell them how many you've killed, sweetheart." He told her.

"96" She said in a monotone voice. Lucifer smiled wickedly.

"Y-you gotta know that's wrong!" Jo yelled out hoping that some small part of her daughter wasn't all bad.

"I-I I'm not sure.. father says that people enjoy screaming. He even showed me a roller coaster where people lined up to get scared and scream, but some of them were smiling. People never smile when I-" She stopped as she fell to the floor. She shut her eyes tightly as she rubbed her reddening cheek trying to hold back tears.

"Unfortunately, the Nephilim you created seems to have some flaws, as expected. She's more powerful than most Nephilim, but with every strength comes a weakness. Her mind is almost completely human. She doesn't have the obedience most angels are born with, and she has the at annoying consience. Don't worry though, I've almost got all of it out, she just needs a bit more time. Isn't that right, Luci?" He asked her.

She nodded feeling tears come down her face. Lucifer raised his hand and Dean ran forward. He grabbed his daughter just as the force came down knocking them both into the wall. The devil snarled and began walking towards them when a blade came through his chest. He began to choke on his own blood as he looked down at the silver angel blade penetrating him. "Sorry brother," Gabriel whispered. He back away from the body as the brightest light any of them had seen erupted from Lucifer as he fell to the floor dead, his wings imprinting the floor.

Everyone was surprised, but they all smiled except Luci, Castiel, and Gabriel. Castiel just looked relieved, Gabriel looked like his dog had just died, and Luci was full on crying. "Come here, honey." Jo said crouching down and reaching her arms out to the little girl. The girl ran to her arms hugging her tightly letting herself be picked up by this stranger and carried to a van.

**(((This one is kind of short too, and the real name of Luci will be revealed next chapter, and that probably will also be the last chapter. I think I'll do a sequel to this. It'll probably be about Dean, Jo, and it'll have their child in it too. It'll pick up after season 9 finale, because it's just easier for me to be able to do whatever I like with my stories rather than follow time lines. Which is why I do so many one shots and really only AU stories, or stories that occur within a break in time. Like one time I was about to write about Lisa and that year with Dean, but I just don't think I want to do that anymore. I've been thinking about trying it again, but I just don't know if it'll happen or not. Please don't forget to review!)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slip Up #9**

They arrived back at Bobby's pretty soon. The whole way Luci had been crying on Jo's lap mourning her dead _father_. They were all in the living room. Castiel was watching Family Feud on tv. Ellen was cooking. Bobby and Sam are reading some lore on Nephilim. Gabriel was half heartedly stuffing his face with sweets. Jo was laying on the couch frowning at the ceiling, leaving Dean to handle the upset five year old who kept glaring at Gabriel.

"You want some candy, sweetheart?" Gabriel asked the little girl, hoping she would just forget about her _dad_ and be quiet.

"No, you killed my father!" She screamed from her position on the floor. Her emerald eyed wet with tears.

"Look," Sam said sternly to the little girl. "This has been going on for too long, and no one has yet to tell you the truth. That man you were with stole you when you were a baby. He didn't care about you. Your father is right behind you, and your mother is too, and they really want to meet their little girl. We just save the Earth. Do you really think they deserve to have to deal with this right now?" Sam asked sofltly. The news only made her cry harder, only reminding her that her father was killed.

"So much for breaking it to her slowly.." Dean mumbled.

"I thought it would help!" Sam snapped back, irritated as ever with all the crying.

"Can't you just wipe her memory or something and replace it with memories of Dean and Jo and the rest of us." Bobby asked. He wasn't expecting to get a yes from Castiel though.

"She was raised in hell, though. You're sure you want to be in those kinds of memories?" Gabriel countered.

"Make them happier memories then." Ellen suggested.

"I am not so great with making up good human memories. I would need to copy someone else's." Castiel explained.

"Why don't you do it?" Dean asked looking at Gabriel.

"Sorry, I'm a bit rusty, I can't remember how." Gabriel said shrugging.

"Use Dean's and mine." Sam offered.

"What? No, our child hood was terrible, Sam." Dean objected.

"Dean, your first four years were damn near perfect. He could use that and then my 5 year old year." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Dean said. Castiel nodded and walked up to Dean putting two fingers on his forehead. He then went to Sam and put two fingers on his forehead as well. Then he bent down towards Luci about to put the memories in when he remembered something.

"What would you like her name to be?" Castiel asked.

Everyone sat quiet for a while thinking. "How about Mary?" Dean asked. Jo smiled nodding. Castiel nodded and inserted the altered memories into Mary's head erasing all the other ones. He had to alter quite a bit including the dates that things happened, but that was all details. Once it was done, Mary fell onto the floor.

"When she awakens, the new memories will be there." Castiel told them. They nodded.

"Now what?" Sam asked. It was a simple question, but it meant a lot more. Were they going to stop hunting? Continue hunting like John did? Buy a house, and finally live that apple pie life? What was next?

"I think we need to stop hunting." Dean said and slowly everyone agreed.

**2 Months Later...**

Dean, Jo, and Mary had all moved into a house. Sam living in the house next to their's, and he had found a girlfriend named Amelia who lived with him. They had a collie. Bobby and Ellen got together and moved into the house across the street three houses down. Gabriel and Castiel became roommates in a house down the street, and everyone was happy.

They were having a cook out at Dean's house, and everyone was having a great time. Ellen had even baked a pie for the occasion, which Dean of course ate all by himself.

Dean and Sam were standing on the deck looking over his back yard. They had two beers in their hands. "This is great, man. I never thought we would be able to have something like this." Dean said smiling.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's great, like a dream." Sam said. Dean nodded.

They both drunk the rest of their beers, smiles on their faces as they reflected on their life. They didn't regret quitting hunting, and they were both praying it wouldn't come back to bite them like it always has for every hunter out there. "I wish dad could see this," Sam said.

Dean smiled as he looked at his baby brother. "Me too, Sammy."

**(((Okay, well that's it for this story! Review :D also tell me if you want a sequel ^^ If I write one it'll pick up from the season 9 finale. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry the ending wasn't perfect. But hopefully you liked it :D I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading. Bye! Be sure to review!)))**


End file.
